


Just One Text

by TwistedLady



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Masturbation, My First Smut, Sex, Texting, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLady/pseuds/TwistedLady
Summary: Just a small smut fic. There is no shame that we know that Scrooge and Goldie were going to do this, eventually.





	Just One Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehousethatfloats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/gifts).



> I have to thank @thehousethatfloats for giving me the idea of the nudes our ship sends back and forth. Please read her stories in her series, "Hearts of Gold" please! They are so good!

Scrooge began to step out off the board room as he came to the elevator and pressed the button to his office. He groaned as he thought about the brutal meeting over adventure expenses and opportunities to expand McDuck Enterprises to foreign countries. It was all too much. All he could think about was the next time he could relax.

"No," Scrooge said. "Ah'm Scrooge McDuck. Ae don't need any breaks. Maybe a small swim in the Money Bin is all Ah need." He began to step out of the elevator and walked into his big office where he began to sit in his chair.

Ping _!_

"Curse me kilts. Wot now?" Scrooge said as his phone ringed for what seemed like the third time today. He muttered below his breath and began to take it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

He scrolled through his contacts as he figured out who texted him. Scrooge heaved in a sigh as he began to open the contact that held the name, Goldie.

His eyes began to attach to the screen as his breath and grip on phone stiffened to see pictures sent to him.

One picture was Goldie, in what seemed to be in a lacy black dress that exposed parts of her breasts and her entire legs, like they had stopped at her waist. She faced the camera with a seductive smile as she combed her fingers through her hair.

The next one, she was wearing a V wire Teddy. Goldie ran one hand down her thighs as she blew a kiss to the camera with the other.

The last one was the last straw that drove Scrooge heated. The last one Goldie sent was her naked, except the only thing covering her breasts we're her hands.

Soon after came a text message that popped up saying "I hope you enjoy this! XOXO Goldie."

One of Scrooge's hands left his phone and shakily went down to his coat, where he undid the last few button. Soon enough, an erect penis quivered up, needing attention immediately.

Scrooge softly began to stroke the lower part of his penis. Waves of pleasure rolled through him as he fingered himself. They were a great sensation but he would've loved if it was Goldie's fingers but this would have to work for now.

As Scrooge, slowly began to pick up the pace, he gave out a soft moan as his fingers danced up higher to the shaft. He gave it a small squeeze as he gave a loud moan.

"Goldie lass," he whispered repeatedly. "please." He wanted her here and now. Now in his arms and vice versa. For now, he wanted her tease. Her fingers around his shaft, her moans and his combining together in one single two tight harmony as one would win dominance.

Scrooge knew how dominant she was when it came to this type of stuff. Goldie would pin him down in any time and anywhere. She'd come in for a rough, yet heated kiss. She would bend down into a low, husky whisper saying, "Let the lady lead." Her eyes would give off a wicked grin as her fingers would slide down to his chest, and then to his pulsing, throbbing penis......

"Crap!" Scrooge said, covering his mouth over his bad language and to stiffen his moans. His fingers began to rub his cock and like it was a button, he released onto the desk, white covering over sheets of paper and writing utensils.

Those weren't important right now.

Scrooge began to pick up his phone and typed,

_You had some nerve there._

An automatic response came back.

_So did you like it? (;_

Scrooge just smiled as he typed,

_How about a night stay tonight. My office at 7. You played dirty and all I'm doing it returning the favor._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, nothing fancy but short and simple on what I have in mind. Inspiration is on the top. 
> 
> Anyways yeah, I haven't updated as much but I'm currently working on a new chapter (believe me I had to rewrite this multiple times) but I'll try to have it done soon.


End file.
